The Hardwood Floor
by GinnyPotter387
Summary: Draco and Ginny share an intimate moment on her bedroom floor. DracoGinny short. Rated M for mature themes.


Author's Note: On a long hiatus from all of my other stories, I came up with this quick little D/G short! Enjoy!

Warning! Rated M for mature themes.

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

_The Hardwood Floor_

My first indication that Draco was way more experienced than I was in the physical part of the relationship aspect was one day in mid-July when both of us were on my bed. I had been trying to work on my History of Magic essay due at the start of my 7th year term.

"I just don't understand why you have to work on this _now_," Draco mumbled. He was flat on his back next to me, his arms folded beneath his head. "I never started my assignments until I got on the train."

I huffed, shifting the pillows I had propped my head up on. I stretched out my legs, laying down my essay, "That's because you can get away with that. You _always_ did well on assignments, Draco. You didn't _have_ to try."

Draco sounded all too smug and non-convincing when he replied, "Neither do you." I picked up my essay again, and began scribbling with my quill. "Nice try," I muttered.

He groaned, and shifted. A few moments of silence passed, and Draco was still before the bed began shaking again, and he sat up peering over my shoulder. I glared at him.

"Looks good," he said. His eyes looked glazed, I wasn't sure if he'd read a thing. "Gin..." he began.

"No," I said firmly.

"Don't you think you could give it a rest... It's only July!" His hand was on my arm. His mouth on my neck. I giggled, and jerked out of the way.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Draco grinned, leaning towards me, and I pulled back. He rolled halfway over me, his legs on top of mine, his head bent on my neck again, then my collarbones.

"Draco!" But I was giving in, I could feel it. I felt the essay and quill slide out of my hands. Draco pushed against me, forgetting how close to the edge of the bed I had been, and I quickly tumbled off the mattress, landing hard on the wood floor, being sure to pull Draco with me.

"I--oof!" The air had rushed out of me, as Draco roughly fell on top of me. I was about to yell at him, very seriously and angrily, when I heard something. _Laughter_. He was _laughing at me_. At _us._ Draco rolled over on his side, looking up at me, pieces of hair had fallen in his eyes, and his shirt had tugged up just a bit. And he was laughing, looking so happy and adorable and sexy that I couldn't help it, I laughed right with him.

"Serves you right!" Draco only laughed even more.

"Will you stop with the ruddy essay, _now_?" He asked. He shifted over me again, placing his hand on my thigh. Until that moment I had been struggling to sit upright but at that moment, I gave in completely and fell wordlessly back to the floor.

"I think I could arrange something," I whispered breathlessly. Most of his weight was on me now, and there were not many times we found ourselves in this position. Draco's hand was running up and down my upper leg. I pushed my mouth to his, feeling his tongue immediately. He placed one hand behind my head, as his tongue grazed over my teeth, then met with mine. I shifted beneath him, gasping slightly against his mouth when I felt something hard, this time not his hand, brush against my thigh. Oh _god_. I wiggled a little, moving myself, so that it was centered between my legs.

Draco groaned, and I liked the sound of it, so I continued moving against him. Draco let out a sort of hiss, and broke apart from me, "You're killing me," his teeth grazed my ear.

I shivered, "Does it hurt?" To my surprise, he laughed. A kind of longing, laugh. "No," he said. His eyes met mine. "No, but Ginny, it... it makes me want..."

Sex. It made him want SEX. I felt dizzy and flustered, and not entirely sure that I _didn't _want sex, hearing him talk about it, so the only thing I could think to do was put my mouth back to his so he couldn't say something else ridiculously sexy and make me give in entirely. Before then, I had forgotten about the hand on my leg, but since Draco had shifted, I felt it again, up and down over my jeans. Snaking it's way to the place between my legs, resting there for a moment, before going back to my thigh. The third time he placed it on my center, I bucked my hips against it. Just a little, enough for him to know I liked it there. Draco broke away from me for a moment, searching my eyes. His hand was still there, and I rolled my head to the side.

"Ginny," he said uncertainly. I barely ever let him feel around beneath my bra, much less do this. I opened my eyes, "Just... keep doing it," I whispered.

He did. He increased the pressure, and I rocked my hips against his hand, sometimes daring enough to take my own hand and guide his a little. There was a moment when he had tried to unbutton my jeans, but I stopped him, telling him the way it was had been good enough.

"It'll feel better," he said when I had stopped him. And I knew then, he had done this to other girls. The way he said it, with that ounce of certainty. But I shook my head, and he understood I wasn't ready for that yet. My head rolled to the other side at this one moment when his hand had been moving so fast, and my hips meeting the exact rhythm of it and I felt breathless, my chest heaving, I saw the edge of the sheets of my bed. And I remembered, as I let out a gasp, and felt my body calming down, that we were on the _floor_. How had this _happened_? I felt... oddly exhilirated, and... and older. But embarrassed, too.

I licked my lips, and closed my eyes. Draco had not lifted his hand, but he had stopped moving it. Slowly, it found my thigh again, and I felt at a loss. Then it was not there at all. I eased myself onto my elbows, looking down at myself. I half expected to see my bottom half on fire, but to be honest... It looked about the same.

I turned shyly to Draco. To my surprise, he looked about as amazed as I felt. That was something. He did not seem to be disgusted, or think I was just some, well..._randy girl_. I thought, that was probably the _least_ he'd ever done with a girl, I mean my jeans had been on!

But I pushed that thought out of my head. "That..." I swallowed, "It was..." I kept trying to say 'nice' but nothing happened, and I had stopped looking at Draco at this point and couldn't dare to catch his glance again because I was sure he was looking at me like I was an incoherent little girl compared to all the women he'd been with. Even if they were 7th years at Hogwarts, even if it was someone like Pansy he'd done that with... She was more of a woman than I. She would have let him in her jeans. "I'm sorry," I finally mumbled.

"What?" His voice sounded hoarse. Had _I_ left him _hoarse_? I looked up finally, and Draco was looking at me with incredulity.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you..." I fumbled with my hands, not letting myself look away. "I mean, let you..." I gestured quickly to my jeans. Draco's eyes followed my hands for a second, then they met mine again. Draco took my hand.

"Don't you do that, Weasley," he said. "You looked fucking gorgeous. Don't you taint that image with an apology." His hands went to my hair, tucking a piece behind my ear, lingering on my jaw, brushing my burning cheeks. "We can go as slow as you want." And he kissed me, very slowly, and when he pulled away I thought I might just explode because I loved him so much.

I leaned my head into his shoulder, and we stayed like that, in our uncomfortable positions, on my bedroom floor next to my bed, that ridiculous essay, somewhere by our feet. My entire family, somewhere below us, somewhere above us. And Draco, right next to me. On that hardwood floor, which I would never see the same again.


End file.
